


PentNiss Week One Shots

by DeadPerson



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, PentNiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadPerson/pseuds/DeadPerson
Summary: PentNiss Week Day 1: First Impressions: PapaPentNiss Week Day 3: Bad Jokes
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	1. First Impressions: Papa

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be able to post a full one shot for everyday of PentNiss week (because I am also still working on my other work PentNiss fanfic 'Without You') But I hope to do a one shot every other day. Please enjoy! I hope everyone is having fun with PentNiss week!!!!

“I don’t know if this is such a good idea anymore.” Pentious was extremely nervous pacing around the front door of his home obsessively. “Is it too late to call it all off?” He felt a tug at his jacket lapels forcing him to bend over. His smaller companion Arackniss the cause of the sudden action.

“It will be fine. Don’t worry so much.” He proceeded to straighten Pentious tie, brushing a stray hair off his shoulder.

“I never thought I would ever meet your Father! And especially not under these pretenses. ‘Hello Sir! I am a weapons specialist and would love to do work for you and your family! Also, I am most definitely not having sex with your son.’” Pentious let out an exacerbated sigh.

Arackniss gave a small laugh, grabbing onto Pentious’ jacket again and giving him a light shake. “Listen, of course the less my Father knows the better, but we’ve been caught out in public together multiple times by the family. He wants to know who you are. Y’know, why we keep meeting up.”

Pentious tried to avoid eye contact with Arackniss, which was difficult enough with the number of eyes the man had. His expression was painfully worried. “If I didn’t know any better it would sound like your Father was a doting parent worried about his son.”

This made Arackniss laugh again. “Even just the idea of that being the case is hilarious.” Arackniss placed one hand on each side of Pentious’ face turning his head towards him. He placed their foreheads against each other. “Hey…” his voice was low and soothing. “You’re eccentric, intelligent, and witty, what’s not to like?”

Pentious placed his hands on top of Arackniss’ trying to hold back the fear bubbling inside of him. “I just don’t know how to make a good first impression with a man like your Father.” His eyes dropped to the floor, his nerves taking hold of his heart.

Arackniss sucked his teeth in response. “You don’t have to make a good first impression. You just have to make a straight one.” He put his hands on his hips scowling, letting his eyes drop to his left side.

Pentious threw his hands up dramatically. “And exactly how does one act a sexuality?! How can this man tell my orientation without it becoming a topic of conversation? Can he smell homosexuality like some sort of deranged hunting hound?!” Pentious ran his fingers through his hood, trying to massage the worry out of his mind.

“Heh, when you put it like that it does sound ridiculous. Huh? Just… Act natural and be yourself the only thing that is different is-”

Arackniss was cut off by a soft and hurt whisper from Pentious. “We aren’t together.”

These words were like a dagger through Arackniss’ heart. The pain he was putting his partner through was extremely evident and he knew all of this was really his fault. If he could just stand up for himself…for his lover, this hurt would be completely avoidable. “I’m sorry…” He managed to mumble, ashamed of himself.

Pentious shook his head sadly, trying to hold back the overwhelming sense of suffering in his being. “If it keeps you safe, and keeps us together a little longer than, I won’t complain. I just want to be with you as long as I can.” Pentious bit his lip nervously. Hoping that his sentiment would not be ridiculed.

Arackniss took hold of Pentious’ arms, yanking him into a firm embrace to punctuate the seriousness of his words. “Things are going to change.” He began as he pulled Pentious’ head into the nook of his neck and shoulder. But these words stung through Pentious’ psyche, filling him with worry and doubt.

“What do you mean?” His voice was weak and quiet. The question hung tension in the air between the two like an acrobat trying to traverse a tight rope.

“I’ve got a plan. It’s still in the works but…I’m not going to give you up so easily. You… you’ve helped change my perspective on things and, I’d rather fight for a life with you in it, than blindly accept the world my Pop has created.” Arackniss felt his face light up with embarrassment. He was not one to be emotional or romantic. However, he wanted to reassure Pentious in any way possible that he was not disposable, that their relationship meant something to him. He continued to hold Pentious tightly as if trying to convince him through osmosis that he did not want to lose him.

Eventually Pentious held him back, running a hand up and down his boyfriend’s back. “It will be hard, pretending not to feel the way I do.” Pentious nuzzled his face deeper into Arackniss’ shoulder.

“I know babe. It’ll be tough for me too, but it’s just for now. Not forever. End goal we will be out together, open. Fearless of any asshole who would try to pull us apart.” Arackniss turned his head slightly and kissed the back of Pentious’ neck. Anything he could reach with his lips to give his partner a final push in confidence.

Pentious pulled back slightly to look at his boyfriend. His small but strong frame holding on tightly to his arms. Arackniss had a way of making him feel secure, even though odds would likely be against them, it did not matter. He had Arackniss for support and Arackniss had him if he ever needed it. The gentle gaze between the two slowly brought their lips together, colliding in unison. Their bodies pressed warmly together as the kiss deepened. Everything in Hell seemed to fall apart, there was only the two of them. Just Pentious and Arackniss, supporting each other, holding each other, kissing, like lovers do.

There were a solid three knocks at the front door that brought the two back to reality, pulling apart from each other. Arackniss smiled weakly but took Pentious’ hand in his and stroked it softly. “Ready?” He whispered. He did not dare break the gaze between them.

Pentious nodded holding back tears of fear and happiness. “Yes, we can do this.” The companions faced the front entrance together, their grasp on one another gently falling away as Pentious opened the door. Here goes nothing…


	2. Bad Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of PentNiss week, prompt is Bad Jokes. Enjoy!

Corpses smeared across the streets of Hell. A typhoon of blood leaving behind a pathway of entrails. The Angels were among the damned, and they were as fierce as ever. Most demons knew that Extermination Day meant certain death for those who did not take shelter. Even then your chance of survival was never guaranteed.

Pentious and his partner Arackniss took shelter at his home, which for the majority of the day, was as safe as any other designated shelter. Due to the chaotic nature of Extermination Day anything could happen, and the two unfortunate souls found their sanctuary fall victim to a stray explosive. The large crater of destruction left them exposed to the wrath of the Angels, they could not stay put and expect to be safe.

Thus, began the longest night of their afterlives, running, hiding, and keeping cover as best as they could. The two had managed to traverse the Angels by tracking their rampage and moving opposite of the carnage. This was not a full proof method but it had served them as well as any panic induced plan would and here they were, ten more minutes before the Angels final ascent back to the heaven from which they came, and Hell would be back to normal for another year.

The couple had shrouded themselves in a small bunker they managed to put together with debris from the ruin. Arackniss cautiously looked out from over the top of their ragtag roost, the coast was clear for now. Not a single damned soul or celestial being in sight for miles. Arackniss took this quick moment of reprieve to stand up and stretch his legs. Pentious nervously stood up as well, he took in the scenery around them, the devastation was awful. He let out a shaky exhale. The pair were not safe yet, but salvation was so close. “It’s just so awful.” He managed to whisper rubbing his face with his hands, letting them run down his neck.

“Yeah. Fuck the first thing I’m going to need in the next few minutes is a really stiff drink and a cigarette.” Pentious gave his smaller companion a weak smile.

“You say the same thing after we make love.” Arackniss huffed shaking his head with a smirk. Facing Pentious he held out his hand. Pentious graciously took it as they pulled one another into a tight embrace. Arackniss was not one for public displays of affection, but he figured this could be an exception. Besides, no one was around to ridicule them anyway.

The hug was short lived as Arackniss felt himself being swung towards the place Pentious had been standing, but at arm’s length. Pentious had suddenly swiveled their positions around and pushed him away. The action was so swift Arackniss had to blink before he realized the reason for his lover’s sudden rejection. A spear, there was a spear through his chest. Pentious coughed, blood spewing from his mouth. As Arackniss looked above Pentious’ shoulder an Angel stood proudly wearing that sickening grin they all shared. They quickly retracted their spear, ripping it out from Pentious’ torso. His body fell limp to the ground. Arackniss had never felt fear like this before as the Angel stood leagues tall above him, he braced himself for certain death, closing his eyes he waited for the end.

But nothing came.

And still nothing, it felt like the longest minute of his existence, but he finally opened his eyes to see what the hold up was. The sky above him was bright white, he saw the shadowed silhouettes of Angels returning to their heaven. His throat closed tightly as the final forms ascended into the white abyss and then, an all too familiar darkness. Fireworks exploded in the sky alerting all denizens of Hell, the Extermination was over.

Arackniss fell to his knees. The lifeless body of Pentious laid sprawled out before him. His breath was erratic as he climbed up the corpse to his lover’s face. He held Pentious’ head between his hands. He patted his cheek as if it would stir him awake. He inhaled deeply through his nose before whispering softly, in a tone as jittery and uncertain as a lost child. “Pent? Hey…Wake up.” No response.

Arackniss let out a nervous laugh. “C’mon babe, don’t joke like that.”

Silence was his answer. “It’s not funny. Pent? Penny? Tesoro? Amore mio…No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know who came up with the idea of Niss calling Pent "Tesoro" but I love it and I need it like oxygen.
> 
> P.S. thank you Alice here on AO3 for correcting my Italian! You all help make my writings better and I really appreciate it! ^_^


End file.
